Corrupting The Innocent
by KING UNDER DOG
Summary: A very sexually frustrated Jaune arc battles a loosing fight between his once strong morals Vs his hormonal teenage lust for anything in a skirt an ends up giving into the sinful temptations around him, no matter how innocent they are. It's okay, it's just a game
1. Chapter 1

Jaune arc had done many things he was deeply ashamed of.

Most of which had only really started this very month.

First on the growing list would definitely have to be him running away from his loving home way out in the sticks without even a word to his probably worried sick parents to follow his dream of being a hunter. Even now he failed to even write to them showing he wasn't kidnapped or worse.

But hey his father always did say people follow their dreams.

Though to be honest his was turning out more like a fever dream.

Especially with how poorly he was performing in just the first two weeks at Beacon.

Honestly, how people still didn't put two and two together to realize he didn't have a scrap of training was beyond him. Maybe he was secretly being protected by some weird no child left behind policy?.

His second shame would be from using his college fund money, which he secretly took from his parent savings box to buy false documents to get himself into Beacon in the first place while taking the place of some much more qualified huntsmen in training who probably by far deserved the spot more than he did.

His third and biggest shame,by a pretty big margin he may add was currently on her knees between his unbuckled pants legs lapping vigorously at the bottom of his manhood all the way to his swollen top where it was then covered by a pair of lips that sucked halfway down before having to pull back releasing it with "pop" sound that made tremble onto the wall his bed was placed next to.

Innocent silver eyes looked up at the panting boy with a nervous curiosity shining in them as she wiped the bits of saliva off her chin.

"did.. Did i-i do it right Jaune? "

He didn't know whether to answer the girl's question or flinch at the image that he saw gazing down at his lap.

the innocent, adorkable,weapon-obsessed Ruby rose was less than an inch away from his now throbbing that missed the warmth of her inexperienced mouth. a huge red blush was spread over her face while breathing heavily sending a now familiar heat on his member.

Biting his lip to hold back a moan at the feeling of just her warm breath on him making his dick start to miss her mouth dearly, Jaune could only meekly nod his head signaling the girl the continue.

As if a wave of anxiety just feel off her shoulder,the girl's nervousness left as a sheepish smile of success came forth making the pit in the boys stomach grow with guilt, but said guilt was tossed aside as the girl sealed her lips around his member once more an started sucking slowly making the blond's legs tremble slightly as she managed to get it slightly farther in her mouth before breaking off for air.

This was Jaune arc's greatest shame.

Corrupting the purity of the naive ruby rose.

"Ugh! " he grimaced feeling a slight nip on his sensitive flesh.

Such sharp teeth.

"OHMYGODISORRYI-! ", the girl was quieted by the boys hand effectively shutting her up as she looked up to see his scared face look frantically at the door to the hallway as if fearing someone would break the door down an shoot him or something.

But that would be silly, who would get made over them playing a game?

Or at least so Ruby thought as she when back to sucking of Jaune arc's member, making sure to avoid her teeth making contact with his member this time.

It was such a fun game too, a Jaune promised her cookies afterward!

Ruby just didn't get why every time that so much as a pin dropped Jaune would look to the door like a monster was gonna pop out?.

As for Jaune himself, well he was doing the same thing he did the last time he was in this position with the girl.

Wonder which level of hell they put people like him in when they died.

He didn't mean to get into these sort of activities with the girl... ok that's not entirely true, he was a health teenaged boy, well at least physically. He had natural urges to be attracted sexually to anything with a skirt, especially if he's constantly surrounded by bombshell Teenage huntresses-in-training that made all the women in his home village look like filthy unwashed gutter rats.

Ok, he knew he was exaggerating a bit, yes but you get the point.

He was constantly having trouble controlling his hormones as it was, add all these walking spank bank materials into the mix and the boy could barely go a day without fantasizing about one of them in his spare time alone.

Lord knows he's halfway through using up his tissue box for "allergies" just thinking about the girls in his circle, he knew he definitely had a problem when every now and then the idea of even his redheaded partner got a rise out of him when was REALLY getting into a good monkey slapping.

In his defense, the girl did always wear a mini skirt when out of her school uniform.

And he definitely caught a few memorable pantie shots, he definitely put those memories to good use when alone.

All these factors combined just ended up making a very very sexually frustrated Jaune Arc.

Who one day was far too in a hurry to rub one out before his team got back from training to properly lock the door of the dorm when an all too innocent Ruby rose walked in on him on his bed mid-stroke.

For a moment they just stared at each other with junk in hand sweating shortly of breath in shocked and completely mortified as blood rushed to his face and her.

A blushing, shocked and... Confused face?

When he came out his shock he covered himself with his sheets and stuttered up a storm of excuses but ultimately it all came out as jibberish as Ruby just looked more confused at every word.

Then things became silent again but to Jaune who was sweating bullets from just caught everything suddenly seemed to get ten times louder.

"what were you doing? "

He definitely didn't expect her to say that.I mean when you walk onto a guy with his dick in his hand it was kinda obvious what he was doing. And it ain't research that's for certain.

"with your... Thingy" she said blushing.

His what?

"you know.. Your boy thingy"

His what?

"my dick? " he said without thinking but then immediately covered his mouth (with his left hand!).

Ruby blushed but her look of confusion was still there, "w-what were you doing with it just now? , that thing with your hand?" she asked while doing a shaking motion with her own hand in the air as if to emulate him enjoying himself.

He was almost unable to fully comprehend the situation he was in and so for a brief moment, Jaune's fragile brain decided to temporarily stop thinking.

"Dick?.who's dick? is he in our class?" she asked tilting her head.

No way, no fucking way, no one can be that sheltered at 15!

But it was true.

Ruby had since birth been shielded away by her extremely overprotective father and sister from most of the... unmentionable thing's the world had to offer for a more mature crowd.

As a side effect of this constant coddling all her life she had grown with severe lack of common street smarts, an example being she only knew the bare minimum of the difference between a man and a woman.

Hell, even the very concept of sexual urges was such a foreign thought to her mind you might as well try explaining it with sock puppets and diagrams but it still wouldn't make any sense to her.

Girls had a precious precious flower that is beyond scared an should never be seen by anyone but the girl and a doctor. A female doctor.

Or so her father kept on telling her anytime the subject came up.

An boy's had something else.

Her father practically forbade her from ever asking him that particular question again and the most she could get from her sister in information was a joke that boy's had "most of their brains down there " and that she wasn't allowed to know until she was at least 50.

Though her father would always find a way to butt in a shout 100 then storm off filling an entire swear jar full of bad words along the way.

Something about "touching my baby. Kill'em dead.."

Whatever.

The fact was Ruby rose had barely any idea what she had just witnessed Jaune do on his bed, but just the site of seeing a boy's "thingy" for the first time made her flush wildly for some reason.

"I was playing A-game !"

She snapped out of her daze looked back at Jaune who was sweating as he said that making ruby tilt her head to the side in confusion no certain she followed right.

How was that a game?.

chucking with completely fake confidence's like he does when trying to flirt with Wiess, a clear sign he was about to bullshit, Jaune continued hoping her nativity would make up for his bad acting.

Accident or not yang would kick his teeth out if she ever found out her sister walked in on him... Enjoying himself.

"yeah a game, i-it's perfectly normal, nothing weird at all",he lied throw his teeth, "it's pretty fun an I-people d-do it all the time so there's no need to tell anyone about it, its toots normal! " he finished with a extremely forced smile that came out looking like a cringe.

Maybe if he packed his bags now he could just maybe make it to Atlas before Yang came hunting to smash his teeth out.

"can I play? "

He really needed to get his ears checked or something cause he could have sworn she just said-

"can I play. the game with you? " Ruby said confirming to Jaune that he was hearing clearly as a curious Ruby rose walked up to his bed with her silver eyes staring at the lump he was covering under his sheets.

"you said its fun right, that everyone does it, so... Can I try? ", she asked timidity, completely convinced that he really was just playing an odd game.

In her mind it made sense, why else was he smiling so much when she caught him rubbing himself?. It must have been a pretty fun game if he was so zoned out he didn't hear her knock before opening the actually just came to the room cause she felt like bothering someone from team JPRN out of boredom as her own team was too busy.

Yang was off training, Weiss was studying for midterms (which was still many months away!) and Blake was reading her book thought the girl must have really loved Ninja's or something cause she always read it every chance she got and sometimes while having the same sweaty red-faced smile Jaune had just now when she walked into the room in the middle of his game .

"so" she began looking at him with her curiosity peaking, "can two people play the game? "

A that's basically how it all started, that was less than a week ago, in fact, Jaune would want more than anything to say he told her no and let the whole mess end there with his morals Intact but that would be a lie.

The truth was that the thought of a naive trusting cute girl who apparently was so sheltered she didn't even know what masturbation is was just... Too much to resist.

He blamed his growing frustrations, he blamed his teenaged hormones that screamed he was doing the right thing. hell a sick part of him even blamed Ruby herself for bringing it on herself for interrupting him but the fact of the matter was.

He took advantage of Ruby and tricked her into thinking rubbing him off until he came was a game.

A girl much to his guilt believed him wholeheartedly without a hint of doubt an spent the afternoon unknowingly giving him one of his ultimate fantasy's of having a cute girl's hands around his cock and jerk him off into her hands and face.

It honestly felt amazing, even if she had no idea what she was doing it was still easily 10 times better than anything his own rougher hands could ever manage.

It only got another 5 times better than that when he couldn't help but ask the girl to start licking the tip a bit while stroking him.

At first, she was resistant and slightly intimidated at the thought of putting something so weird on her tongue but after some minor coaching from him, the girl gave into the peer pressure and reluctantly started lapping at the tip tasting his pre-cum.

That feeling of nirvana level pleasure made Juan lose whatever self-restraint he had left a practical chocked the girl when he grabbed the back of her head and force her mouth down his member getting it all the way to the back of the mouth at first then pull back so she could get air, all the while he was feeling absolute bliss.

It took no time at all for him to convince her the 'game' was better when it was in her mouth and after promising he wouldn't do it hard like he just did, poor innocent Ruby let Jaune slowly pull and push in and out of her drooling mouth until she 'won' the game by letting out his load in her sweet warm mouth.

If skull fucking her wasn't bad enough in his lustful haze he told her she would get extra 'points' if she swallowed.

A so she did.

A now after day's of guilt over it he resigned himself to constant mental disgust swearing to never do anything like it again to her or anyone, he was going to right his wrongs and stick to the straight and narrow from now on.

He truly did mean all that, he was even more serious about it than his pledge to be a huntsman. Yet here he was again on his bed with Ruby's head in between his thighs as the girl sucked on his member like a lollipop the way he told her to as a 'strategy' to get higher points.

He tried to not let it happen again he really did. Even going as far as avoiding ruby all throughout the week after their first 'game', which at the end of he begged her to not tell anyone about, but it seemed fate just loved to mess with him because once again he forgot to lock his room door and once again it was Ruby who caught him with his pants down.

Then she asked if he wanted to play the 'game' again.

His raging boner overpowered his vow.

Grunting Jaune could feel he was almost ready to burst as ruby upped her speed an sucked mainly at the tip where he told her he felt the most 'points' were and gritted his teeth as he felt his balls rise to unload his weeks worth of cum directly into the minors mouth as she as instructed sucked it all down then pulled off panting completely red faced but proud of her accomplishment.

She won again!

"I'm getting better right Jaune, or are you just taking it easy on me and letting me win? ", the girl said smiling at the thought of her improving, even if she did fumble a bit with her teeth she definitely got to drink Jaune's victory juice ' faster than last time.

Drained but totally satisfied Jaune barley had the strength for a simple thumbs up as an answer as he laid on his back on his bed enjoying the afterglow.

He knew that when the feeling was gone he would feel terrible again for what he did but right then he thought nothing could ruin that moment.

*KNOCK *KNOCK*

"oy Jaune, you in there? " the voice knocking at the door said, "have you seen rubs, I gotta talk to her? "

His heart nearly froze.

Yang was at the door.

Her baby sister was at his feet panting after 15 minutes of sucking him off.

"vomit-boy? you in there or not? "

If she ever found out, he was dead.

He was serious, he didn't mean it as an exaggeration for, oh you're just gonna get beat up and expelled kind of way.

Yang would murder him.

No jokes or puns just plan to kill him with her bare hands.

Right then an there.

And then gladly serve the prison time for it.

He wouldn't blame her either, he definitely would do the same thing if he ever caught some bastard pressuring any of his little sisters into doing the things he had Ruby do.

Time passed an by the sound of footsteps yang had given up an walked to go look for someone who might know where her dorky sister went.

As soon as he was no longer able to hear footsteps Jaune finally let out a breath as he looked down at the girl at his lap who's mouth he covered with his hand the entire time yang was at the door.

Her silver eyes stared back up at him puzzled, why did he look so scared of yang or anyone else knowing what they were doing.

It's not like they did anything weird like Hold hands or k-kiss or anything.

They were just playing a little game.

Which she was totally the boss at!.


	2. Chapter 2

"your turn"

It's funny how two simple words could make you wonder if you're finally going insane. Especially when it came from the mouth of a red hooded girl with a look of competitive determination on her face.

If it wasn't for the slightly deflated cock in front of her face you would almost call the scene of her determination cute.

It had been the start of the second month at beacon academy where Jaune arc had finally learned accepted his darker urges when it came to the 'game' he played with Ruby.

Not to say he approved of it or felt no guilt, on the contrary, the boy had an still does lose many nights sleep having vivid nightmare's about one day being found out an put on trial in a courtroom broadcasted all over remnant a sent to live in prison

A that was one of the better nightmares, half the time it's dreaming about yang finally catching them an murdering him before he could even beg for his life.

He accepted what he was doing, a knew one day he would pay dearly for all of it...

But lord helps him he couldn't say no.

Poor innocent ruby had been wanting to play the 'game' with him every chance she got, an he never once did the right thing an denied her but instead encouraged it an praised the girl for her 'wins'everytimes, which more than likely just egged the far too trusting girl on more as she seemed to put more effort into the 'game ' every time they did it an now she was experimenting things with her tongue that made Jaune give into the pleasurable sin even more as his body screamed every bad deed he was doing was worth whatever consequences he had coming.

He definitely knew it was wrong no question, but a small part of him, most likely the part that was fueled by the part of his mind that still saw himself as a good person kept saying it that was ok, that its not like he a-took her virginity, she still had her chastity untouched, he drew the line there.

To never go below the waste, that was one of the few major moral virtues he had left that his continence held onto like a lifeline.

Or so he thought.

He felt completely dumbfounded when Ruby had said it was "your turn ".she obviously meant it was his turn to 'play the game', but he would like to think he just miss-understood.

"since I've been creaming you at it all this time I thought it be fair to let you try", Ruby said a smirking good-heartedly teasing Jaune for all his 'loses' so far in there 'game'.

In her mind, she was waaay in the lead.

It wouldn't hurt to let him try this time, she was confident she would still be ahead.

But just in case she was gonna work overtime after he had his turn, nobody beats ruby rose! , she was gonna make it rain victory juice when it was her turn again!

With a confident smile,e she looked at Jaune awaiting for him to start 'his turn'.

Jaune, on the other hand, wondered what sort of divine shit test had he been placed into.

If he went through with 'his turn as she called it, he would be throwing away his moral lifeline.

He would have to go... below ruby's waste.

But on the other side of things if he didn't she would have questions as to why not. Why was it he refused to do the thing she had for would be forced to explain, forced to tell the truth, forced to bare her horrified expression, forced to flee the city in order to get away from the consequences.

He... Couldn't risk it.

"I.. Ruby. J-just. Just lay on the bed alright, ..I'll do all the work s-so... Don't move ok", he said in a hushed tone picking his choice with a heavy heart.

If he had the guts to look the girl in the eyes he would have seen the confusion in them, but she complied an laid down on his bed as instructed seeming puzzled all the way.

Swallowing his fear an anxiety down his throat Jaune crouched over her at the end of his bed, nervous beyond words,"i-I'm gonna start now ok " he mumbled.

The girl just nodded an stayed still like he told her, listening to Jaune hadn't led her wrong before as far as she knew, she wasn't gonna stop now that he was doing something new.

But she couldn't help tense a little when he started lifting up her skirt, she was still wearing her school uniform so there was nothing there to cover her pink panties with a white cartoon cat on the front that she now felt embarrassed about as they were now being revealed to Jaune.

He was so gonna laugh at her still for still wearing childish undies. She knew she should have worn something more grown up by now if the only yang would let her wear the stuff she buys.

'Not till your 50' yang always said when she told ruby she couldn't buy a thong.

Whatever that was.

These were her innocent thought's, the poor girl didn't realize that the color of her underwear was the very last thing on Jaune's mind as his hand shook slightly as the tips of his fingers touched the elastic rim pulled it down slowly.

Ruby squirmed from feeling the cold air now moving freely between her legs, meanwhile, Jaune looked like he was having a heart attack just staring at the girls uncovered crutch.

Turns out She really was a natural redhead.

Damn.

Oh dear lord, what was he doing?

Gulping Jaune looked up to ruby almost as if to ask permission to molest her an had to look away because of how flushed the now overwhelmed girl was.

Now or never.

He leaned down with his lips slightly parted and do what he told himself he had to play 'his turn '.

Ruby didn't know what to expect an felt nervous when Jaune asked her to lay on the bed when he removed her embarrassing panties which just made her wonder what the flip he was doing she got even tenser.

That's right, she thought flip, she was cool that when no one could hear her.

When she told him it was his turn to play the game she expected him to do the same thing he did before when they first started, to rub it himself with his own hands, he seemed to have fun doing it by himself when she caught him doing it twice.

Dummy, trying to score extra points behind her back.

She inner musing was cut off by a strong, sudden yet bizarre feeling between her legs that made her dig her nails hard in Jaune's sheets.

What the flip was that!?

It happened again making her spine tingle her legs cross around Jaunes head subconsciously.

Was he- uuugh!-licking her?-UUUUGH!

"FLIP!",she moaned out in new found pleasure that made her arc her back forcing the boy between her thighs slightly more into her as he licked away randomly at her pink untouched slit.

When Jaune's tongue accidentally made contact with her clitoris ruby could have sworn she saw the stars, moon an even damn heavenly body in the universe.

Seems he got the picture that he finally touched the right spot an flicked his tongue there several more times making ruby let out moans that could easily be confused for horsed sob's as the girl felt things she didn't even know were possible to feel.

She had to cover her mouth with her hand to not scare any in the dorms into thinking an angry grim was mauling her or something.

She was practically turning into a moaning puddle with all the new strange yet amazing feelings she was getting.

Was this how he felt when she did it?

Or was he secretly that good at the game?

But most importantly, Why the flip had Jaune taken so long to tell her the game could feel this good!?

"uug-i-Jaune~!",she moaned out as she felt something build up inside her as Jaune stuck his tongue inside of her making her drool her, skin buzzing with an otherworldly sensation.

"s-ome-auug!-things, happening!~" she shouted pulling his face closer in forcing his tongue deeper inside her pink folds as she experienced her very first orgasm.

"FLIPFLIPFLI-AAAAAAAUUGH!~" she moaned into her epic release, all over the young arc's mortified face.

Second's pass Ruby's legs lose their grip an fell limp on the edge of the bed.

Coughing a little, Jaune got up an wiped his face off with his sleeve only to grimace as he realized he would need to wash the jacket now if he didn't want it to stain.

Turning his head to his bed he realized it wasn't just his clothes that needed a wash now, his bed was a mess and the sweating panting ruby Wasn't making it any better, the poor girl looked like she just ran around the world 5 times using her semblance on full speed nonstop.

The part that worried him the most was the glassy faraway look in her eyes an small drooling smile.

Just as he was about to panic that he somehow killed her the girl sat up with the light shining brightly in her silver eyes smiling like a loon on Christmas.

"Jaune... that was... The. Best. Flipping. Game. EVER! " she cheered practically glowing. "we've GOTTA do that again!",she exclaimed ready to go again.

Jaune truly wondered what twisted force was turning his once simple life into perverted madness.

"your turn"

It's funny how two simple words could make you wonder if you're finally going insane. Especially when it came from the mouth of a red hooded girl with a look of competitive determination on her face.

If it wasn't for the slightly deflated cock in front of her face you would almost call the scene of her determination cute.

It had been the start of the second month at beacon academy where Jaune arc had finally learned accepted his darker urges when it came to the 'game' he played with Ruby.

Not to say he approved of it or felt no guilt, on the contrary, the boy had an still does lose many nights sleep having vivid nightmare's about one day being found out an put on trial in a courtroom broadcasted all over remnant a sent to live in prison

A that was one of the better nightmares, half the time it's dreaming about yang finally catching them an murdering him before he could even beg for his life.

He accepted what he was doing, a knew one day he would pay dearly for all of it...

But lord helps him he couldn't say no.

Poor innocent ruby had been wanting to play the 'game' with him every chance she got, an he never once did the right thing an denied her but instead encouraged it an praised the girl for her 'wins'everytimes, which more than likely just egged the far too trusting girl on more as she seemed to put more effort into the 'game ' every time they did it an now she was experimenting things with her tongue that made Jaune give into the pleasurable sin even more as his body screamed every bad deed he was doing was worth whatever consequences he had coming.

He definitely knew it was wrong no question, but a small part of him, most likely the part that was fueled by the part of his mind that still saw himself as a good person kept saying it that was ok, that its not like he a-took her virginity, she still had her chastity untouched, he drew the line there.

To never go below the waste, that was one of the few major moral virtues he had left that his continence held onto like a lifeline.

Or so he thought.

He felt completely dumbfounded when Ruby had said it was "your turn ".she obviously meant it was his turn to 'play the game', but he would like to think he just miss-understood.

"since I've been creaming you at it all this time I thought it be fair to let you try", Ruby said a smirking good-heartedly teasing Jaune for all his 'loses'so far in there 'game'.

In her mind, she was waaay in the lead.

It wouldn't hurt to let him try this time, she was confident she would still be ahead.

But just in case she was gonna work overtime after he had his turn, nobody beats ruby rose! , she was gonna make it rain victory juice when it was her turn again!

With a confident smile,e she looked at Jaune awaiting for him to start 'his turn'.

Jaune, on the other hand, wondered what sort of divine shit test had he been placed into.

If he went through with 'his turn as she called it, he would be throwing away his moral lifeline.

He would have to go... below ruby's waste.

But on the other side of things if he didn't she would have questions as to why not. Why was it he refused to do the thing she had for would be forced to explain, forced to tell the truth, forced to bare her horrified expression, forced to flee the city in order to get away from the consequences.

He... Couldn't risk it.

"I.. Ruby. J-just. Just lay on the bed alright, ..I'll do all the work s-so... Don't move ok", he said in a hushed tone picking his choice with a heavy heart.

If he had the guts to look the girl in the eyes he would have seen the confusion in them, but she complied an laid down on his bed as instructed seeming puzzled all the way.

Swallowing his fear an anxiety down his throat Jaune crouched over her at the end of his bed, nervous beyond words,"i-I'm gonna start now ok " he mumbled.

The girl just nodded an stayed still like he told her, listening to Jaune hadn't led her wrong before as far as she knew, she wasn't gonna stop now that he was doing something new.

But she couldn't help tense a little when he started lifting up her skirt, she was still wearing her school uniform so there was nothing there to cover her pink panties with a white cartoon cat on the front that she now felt embarrassed about as they were now being revealed to Jaune.

He was so gonna laugh at her still for still wearing childish undies. She knew she should have worn something more grown up by now if the only yang would let her wear the stuff she buys.

'Not till your 50' yang always said when she told ruby she couldn't buy a thong.

Whatever that was.

These were her innocent thought's, the poor girl didn't realize that the color of her underwear was the very last thing on Jaune's mind as his hand shook slightly as the tips of his fingers touched the elastic rim pulled it down slowly.

Ruby squirmed from feeling the cold air now moving freely between her legs, meanwhile, Jaune looked like he was having a heart attack just staring at the girls uncovered crutch.

Turns out She really was a natural redhead.

Damn.

Oh dear lord, what was he doing?

Gulping Jaune looked up to ruby almost as if to ask permission to molest her an had to look away because of how flushed the now overwhelmed girl was.

Now or never.

He leaned down with his lips slightly parted and do what he told himself he had to play 'his turn '.

Ruby didn't know what to expect an felt nervous when Jaune asked her to lay on the bed when he removed her embarrassing panties which just made her wonder what the flip he was doing she got even tenser.

That's right, she thought flip, she was cool that when no one could hear her.

When she told him it was his turn to play the game she expected him to do the same thing he did before when they first started, to rub it himself with his own hands, he seemed to have fun doing it by himself when she caught him doing it twice.

Dummy, trying to score extra points behind her back.

She inner musing was cut off by a strong, sudden yet bizarre feeling between her legs that made her dig her nails hard in Jaune's sheets.

What the flip was that!?

It happened again making her spine tingle her legs cross around Jaunes head subconsciously.

Was he- uuugh!-licking her?-UUUUGH!

"FLIP!",she moaned out in new found pleasure that made her arc her back forcing the boy between her thighs slightly more into her as he licked away randomly at her pink untouched slit.

When Jaune's tongue accidentally made contact with her clitoris ruby could have sworn she saw the stars, moon an even damn heavenly body in the universe.

Seems he got the picture that he finally touched the right spot an flicked his tongue there several more times making ruby let out moans that could easily be confused for horsed sob's as the girl felt things she didn't even know were possible to feel.

She had to cover her mouth with her hand to not scare any in the dorms into thinking an angry grim was mauling her or something.

She was practically turning into a moaning puddle with all the new strange yet amazing feelings she was getting.

Was this how he felt when she did it?

Or was he secretly that good at the game?

But most importantly, Why the flip had Jaune taken so long to tell her the game could feel this good!?

"uug-i-Jaune~!",she moaned out as she felt something build up inside her as Jaune stuck his tongue inside of her making her drool her, skin buzzing with an otherworldly sensation.

"s-ome-auug!-things, happening!~" she shouted pulling his face closer in forcing his tongue deeper inside her pink folds as she experienced her very first orgasm.

"FLIPFLIPFLI-AAAAAAAUUGH!~" she moaned into her epic release, all over the young arc's mortified face.

Second's pass Ruby's legs lose their grip an fell limp on the edge of the bed.

Coughing a little, Jaune got up an wiped his face off with his sleeve only to grimace as he realized he would need to wash the jacket now if he didn't want it to stain.

Turning his head to his bed he realized it wasn't just his clothes that needed a wash now, his bed was a mess and the sweating panting ruby Wasn't making it any better, the poor girl looked like she just ran around the world 5 times using her semblance on full speed nonstop.

The part that worried him the most was the glassy faraway look in her eyes an small drooling smile.

Just as he was about to panic that he somehow killed her the girl sat up with the light shining brightly in her silver eyes smiling like a loon on Christmas.

"Jaune... that was... The. Best. Flipping. Game. EVER! " she cheered practically glowing. "we've GOTTA do that again!",she exclaimed ready to go again.

Jaune truly wondered what twisted force was turning his once simple life into perverted madness.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: my God, how many of you were able to read this before is beyond me, that settles it, no more typing on my phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Something was definitely wrong with Jaune.

Pyrrha couldn't put her finger on it but she could be written tell by looking at the boy that something was on his mind it weighted on him greatly if it could make him seem so on edge for the last couple days.

At first, she tried to ignore it an give him some time to work whatever it was out by himself but he seemed to get a little worse each week. Not to say he wasn't doing an amazing job hiding it, no one ever seemed to notice other than her, but then again she was his partner.

The same partner he hardly ever spends time with nowadays, the same partner who always wrote notes for him when he slept through class,the same partner who he's always freaking ditching to go Oum only knows where on his own without telling her first!, the same Fucking partner who would damn near do anything for him, but does he notice, no!

Sigh.

Only a little over a month at beacon an she already felt her first real friend/future husband an baby daddy was slipping away.

Note to self, don't call him that out loud, he might think she was a little... Intense.

Which was just silly, I mean after a month of sleeping in the same room with him(a Ren an Nora) she was practically his girlfriend now, right?...right?

It felt like a fact at this point to her, her Diary logs the past few weeks said so, along with a lot of angry scribbles about her mother who keeps calling from Mantle asking her if she took her "medication" regularly.

Ugh!, moms are so annoying sometimes, just because some guy in a white Jacket pretending to be an actual Doctor tells you to give your first time Champion 13-year-old daughter hormone controlling pills to deal with her apparent "Aura fueled mood swings" doesn't mean he knows what the hell he's talking about!

So what if she crippled most of her opponents in the Tournament, it was their fault for wearing metal armor!

Stupid Psychiatrist.

What was she thinking about again? oh yeah, her future baby daddy of 12 beautiful blonde haired children.

He had been seriously in need of a good old-fashioned pick me up.

Something they could do together, maybe a loving,tender...deep fuc-full-body massage!... or at least a day off from whatever was bugging him here at school.

She knew it wasn't bullying though, she had a good long "talk" with all the known school bullies and after a few bruises and hairline fractured bones later she was happy to know most of them didn't even know who Jaune arc was much less bullied him.

She let them keep their teeth for that.

So since his problem apparently couldn't be solved with violence she had organized a team trip to Vale for the weekend where she hoped he was un-whined a relax from any stress beacon was putting them through.

Well at least Jaune, originally it was just supposed to be him her alone but somehow Nora found out an brought Ren along for the now "team outing".

Sighing as her romantic "date" with Jaune was now going to a long day frustration Pyrrha did what she always did when things didn't go her way, put on a smile an resist the urge to rip everything around her made of metal to shreds.

As team JNPR got off the bullhead that delivered them to Vale, Pyrrha grimaced at the motion sick Jaune stumble out of the ship clenching his stomach, having just vomited its contents on the floor.

She really should have thought this through more, poor guy had to lean on Nora until his stomach settled as they walked around Vale.

That's when Pyrrha ran into the one thing that scared her the most.

They surrounded them the moment they were spotted, coming seemingly from every corner purring out the second they saw her, like a pack of starved wolves seeing fresh meat for the very first time.

A then just as Pyrrha who was sweating bullets at this point was inches away from pulling out her weapon, they attacked.

" . 'S PYRRHA NIKOS! "

"holy shit for real!? "

"she's looking this way! she's looking right at me! "

"what's she doing in Vale"

"Obviously she's gracing us with her presence!, THE Pyrrha Nikos in the flesh my prayers have been answered!"

"well move aside, I'm praying for it to rain bunny girl Faunus next!"

"blasphemy! Pyrrha is the ultimate wife!"

Sweet merciful Oum

That was all the red-headed warrior could think as she looked with horror at the crowd people all cheering for her. Her worse nightmare

Her fanbase.

She didn't even bother explaining to her team what was going on as she ran through the crowd pulling them with her as the screaming fans chased them down the streets of Vale cheering her name.

Soon the Nikos fans combined peanut sized brains finally put two a two together an realized that the 3 teens following Pyrrah were most likely the teammates on her Hunter's team.

Needless to say, they were furious.

"how dare they get so familiar with her as if their equals! " a girl in a prayer cosplay costume shouted.

"she deserves better! " one screamed fanning the flames.

"they probably all sleep in the same room as her every night! " a particularly obsessed man with dyed red hair accused.

just like that, after that last sentence, the fans who were already screaming were now practically foaming at the mouth with jealousy, some would gladly give up an arm just to wake up to see Pyrrha in her underwear getting out of bed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

At a Donut shop across the street, two local police officers watched from their stall at the window with raised eyebrows as 4 teenagers were being pursued by a possibly rabid mob of screaming people shouting things in rage-filled gibberish.

"MY GODDESS, I LOVE YOU!"

"SHE MIIIIINE !, GET ME THE HEADS OF THOSE BLASPHEMERS NOW!"

"MY GODDESS, MY BODY IS READY, PLEASE MAKE A REAL WOMAN OUT OF ME!

"SIGN MY FACE! "

"MAKE ME YOUR PARTNER INSTEAD PYRRHA WIFU~! "

"I BROUGHT A STRAP ON JUST FOR YOU MY GODDESS, TAKE ME!"

both officers blinked.

They then looked at one another slowly from the window an at the same time with perfect synergy they both nodded as if having a mental connection from years of being on the force together.

A so they went back to their snacks.

What? you didn't think they were gonna go out there, did you? haha!.

They were not getting paid anywhere nearly enough to deal with that bullshit.

Xxxxxxxx

Back with the group.

Pyrrha was practically sprinting at this point to gain ground an broke off from the group hoping to give the fans the slip, all her efforts managed to do was split the mob in half as one-half followed her an the other followed Ren an Nora who had still motion sick Jaune pulled over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes as they ran across the busy street causing a traffic jam as cars pulled out of the way .

After several minutes of this nonsense several of the fans gave up or just plain fainted from exhaustion, they were chasing huntsmen-in-training after all, most civilians just didn't have that stamina. The few lefts that did look like they had at best a 100 meters of running left in them before they pitched over from heat stroke.

At this point, Ren had told Nora andJaune to get to a safe location while he diverted the remaining crowd away, once he did that he said it would be best to wait for a lay low for at least an hour before they all meet up again at a meeting point via their scroll's.

Jaune instantly agreed with Ren's, especially since it would mean Nora would finally put him down already when they hid. Plus in the back of his mind, he knew Ren would be fine, he was by far the fastest of the group so he knew they wouldn't catch him an even if by some miracle they did.

Then what?

No seriously do you actually think a bunch of jealous civilians could beat up a huntsman in training?

Haha!

They have freaking FORCE FIELDS around them at all times, without an aura of your own all, you'd really accomplish hitting one is a broken hand, An even without aura Ren was practically a trained ninja.a NINJA!

The worse thing they could ever really do to them was written mean comments about them on Grim book.

But Nora, on the other hand, didn't like the idea of Ren turning himself into a decoy an made her feelings known.

"No!, don't sacrifice your Ren think of the children!",the girl wailed with fake tears latching onto the pant leg of the raven-haired boy who signed tiredly at the girls antics.

"Nora we don't have children, " the boy said trying to pry the ginger girl off his sure had a strong grip.

"then think of the sloths!"

"Nora, there are no sloths in Vale" the boy sighed again with a hand covered over his eyes in irritation, sometimes his childhood friend was just too much, oh he cared for her dearly an would fight to the death for her if he had to, but sometimes he needed a break, which was mainly why he wanted to be the decoy.

He never once saw the mob of neckbearded Pyrrha fans as an actual threat from the beginning, he just played along an ran with them because he felt obligated to keep Nora from accidentally killing any civilians who were stupid enough to try an engage her in a fight, after all, holding back was never one of her specialties.

Against another hunter-in-training getting trashed by Nora would leave you sore an bruised. But a normal civilian would be turned into paste especially if she pulled out her hammer.

He was doing this for everyone's own good.

Plus an hour long nap without any interruptions would be heavenly to him. A so with that in mind he ran off taking the little reminder of the crowd with him. But chances are he won't even need to walk briskly as the 10-15 that followed looked ready to fall over an die from exhaustion.

If he wasn't so occupied with finding a nice park bench to sleep on hobo style he would probably be impressed by their determination.

He took a glance behind him as he slowed down his run to a calm walk as he raised his brow at the strained fans who crawled on the ground towards him as their legs had finally given out.

a was passed out, 2 were hobbling over using whatever they could find as walking sticks.

A Yep, one of them was definitely having a stroke.

Maybe he should call an ambulance before his nap?

"py-pyrr-ha..Wi-fu~..." the closes one said with the last bit of strength he had left before passing out on the pavement.

On second thought ...nah.

Xxxxxxxxxx

With Nora and Juane.

Nora was bored.

Bad things happened when Nora valkery was bored, Ren would tell you this with the look of utmost seriousness swearing on his mother's grave.

She couldn't help it though, She had high hopes for today, hanging out with not only her best friend rennybear but her other two teammates.

She was really hoping they could all do something fun like goes to the zoo, but with just Jaune that wouldn't be as fun at all.

Plus chances are she'd probably just get band again like at the last zoo she begged Ren to take her to a zoo, How was she to know you weren't allowed to put the pony's in headlocks, it was called a petting zoo right?.

Now instead of her Envisioned awesome day, all she had was jaune-jaune to keep her company until Ren called.

Wait,jaune-jaune?

Oh, she was definitely keeping that nickname!

Ren was rennybear, Jaune was jaune-jaune and Pyrrha was... Huh? she got nothing.

Maybe power girl? nah, don't fit.

Red death. Way too edgy.

"Nora"

Amazon girl? , no still not right.

"Nora"

Magneto?...hmm, but still no, trademarked.

"Nora"

Warrior woman, she liked the sound of it but it sounds off.

Oh, she got it!, Pyrrha was wonder woman-

"NORA! " the ginger girl was snapped out of her thoughts as Jaune's shouts finally twice the girl just looked up to jaune with her head tilted.

"you said something jaune-jaune? "

Ignoring the weird nickname (which was still world's better than vomit-boy) June repeated himself an told her they needed to get off the streets until things cooled down like Ren said. He then asked her where she thought the best place in vale to lay low was seeing as he himself admitted sheepishly that he never once explored vale a that she would probably know the streets better.

With an unnaturally big smile that made the boy a bit, nervous Nora knew exactly where to go to salvage the day!.

Xxxxxxxxx

Somewhere with Ren.

Rens' eyes popped open with fear, not because he currently had a homeless man sleeping on top of him as they shared the park bench for his long-awaited nap, no Ren felt this fear only antics times in his life they always start the same.

Scrambling for his pants pockets his already fearful pink eyes shrank even smaller.

His wallet was gone.

Casting an almost pleading suspicious eye at the sleeping hobo next to him he noticed with a wave of disappointment that the man had no pockets on his tattered clothes so he couldn't have taken it.

So that left only one person.

Nora.

XXXX XXXX

With JN

Jaune just stared, a stared, then stared some more as plate after plate the girl sitting across from him crowded by the growing mountain of food just kept eating without even looking full.

"Waiter! more pancakes you better leave the syrup bottle here this time!" the girl yelled at the equally dumbfounded waiter who knew for a face he had already feed the girl at least 15 pounds worth of breakfast food she was still ordering more top on her towering pile.

The entire time this was happening Jaune wondered how the girl was gonna pay for all this? she better not think he would!.

Aside from the thought of Physics being thrown completely out the window seeing Nora doing something so ridiculous as stuff herself with pancakes an wash it down with a jug of milk oddly brought on a much-needed feeling of calm to the blonde.

He sure had an emotionally draining week if he was honest, ever since he had "his turn" things with him and Ruby had become more problematic as the girl had gone from passively liking the "game" they played to constantly asking him to "play " even chance she got,he had to sneak out of class twice just to avoid her nowadays a get up much earlier than he used to just to get ready before ruby decides to knock on his teams door in her pj's asking if she could have "one quick game " before class.

Thankfully he always managed to be at the door before any of his teammates did so he could either shoo her away or if she starts complaining too loudly to risk it, find empty room an let her "beat her last score"

He not only had to worry about her getting them caught a physically "blowing" his filthy secret but also worried shitless at what she might just say in public without him there to lie an cover it up.

Like the day before at lunch Yang had suddenly asked ruby where she was the other day when she couldn't find her for one on one sister training.

The girl's innocent carefree response was that she was in Jaune's room on his bed Having a lot of fun.

You could hear a pin drop at that moment it would have been, around the school. Ruby just looked around puzzled not knowing why Jaune's skin color turned paper white or why Yang's eyes suddenly turned red.

Didn't that only happen she activities her semblance?.

Jaune for his part had to pull out some grade fucking A actor level lying in order to get his ass out of that frying pan.

"We were playing a game," he said in a calm tone that he was only about to pull off because he hid his overwhelming fear an anxiety with pain as under the table he stabled his trembling leg with the fork he was using to eat.

"We played this fun gaming app on our scroll's, I guess time just flew by as we toned out the outside world while playing it"

The feeling of pain was the only thing keeping his mind focused enough to pour on his web of lies that just seemed to overlap on itself to the point it all seemed to fall into place.

At this everyone calmed down having thought they misunderstood, even the overprotective Yang calmed down now that she knew what was going even laughed at the absolutely absurd idea of it an shook her head at her own overreaction.

I mean it was ARC she was talking about here!

To her Jaune bearly even registered as a boy much less a threat to her baby sisters chastity, she must have lost her mind to even think someone as timid a spazzy as vomit-boy could ever lay a finger on her baby sister.

Though she did look at him a mildly suspiciously for the rest of the lunch break, but only because she got a kick out of making him squirm under her glare, she couldn't help it, he was just so trollable !.

By the near end of lunch when Jaune felt had felt everyone had stopped paying attention to him he sneaked off into the bathroom.

Where he proceeded to vomit into the nearest toilet, his chest was so tight he felt like he was suffocating as he saw a thousand ways he would've been butchered had he not said something, the split second of bloodlust in Yang's eyes would haunt him forever.

Before a part of him, that was diluted enough to think nothing bad would ever happen if he was just careful always seemed so right when his mind was in its hormonal haze brought own by the site of a half-naked girl too sheltered to understand what he was doing to her.

But now...now that he felt, the tiny glimmer of the hellish feeling of death that now hanged over his head like a noose coiling around his neck chocking him.

Jaune was terrified.

He knew now more than ever he was just one slip up away from death if he didn't get his shit together, for god sake he could barley be in the same room as Ruby without having thoughts of being exposed on his mind.

Honestly speaking,if-WHEN he one day gets caught he hoped they would just hand him off to the authorities.

Prison in Vale was not a nice place, and sadly a soft, blonde haired, blue eyed boy like him wouldn't last very long in one, he would most likely be bent over on a daily by some big guy named Bubba, but at the very least he would be behind huge aura resistant walls that both keep people from entering along with exit.

Even a raging Yang xiao long would have trouble breaking through that to get to him.

Jaune groaned into his folded arms on the table as he began to think over everything that had happened within less than two months.

'My life uses to be so simple', he said in his mind laying his weary head on the table as he felt his shoulders just got 20 pounds heavier.

'I use to wake up for boring old highschool in the morning an read X-ray a valve during class until the final bell where I'd go home fantasies about becoming a brave hunter who everyone looks up to'.

now I'm picturing my future self in the best case scenario after I get caught, ending up a prison bitch.

He wasn't a fool, he knew the punishment for any sexually abusive acts were extremely severe no matter how small an had seen many documentaries's about prison life when he was younger,he knew it was probably even worse than his own fears were making it sound, his mother had forced him his sisters all at an early age to sit down an watch hours of "scared-straight" videos to help keep them on the right path in life.

Lot of fucking good that did, well then mom let's see how well that worked.

Stole money from you an dad, my lower middle class parents who still have to support my 7 younger sisters just so I could buy highly illegal documents that I used to sneak my way into a school of actually qualified hunters-in-training, one of which he was currently in a" morbid relationship" with, which was just a pretty way of saying he was molesting her she trusted him faaaaar too much to the point he was genuinely concerned for the girls mental state.

Lord knows something must be wrong with her if she thought it would be "cool" to take a selfie of him laying on his bed with her half naked between his legs his cock nestled in her soft lips as she sucked on it while giving her scrolls camera a peace sign while taking a picture.

Jaune had to practically tackle the girl off his bed get to her scroll to delete the picture when she said it would make a great birthday present to send to her father while she an yang weren't have been there to celebrate it this year.

Wow. Just wow. Either she was insane or legitimately had the mind of a toddler to think that would have been OK.

Yeah yeah, he gets it, he gets being this level of pure only means that when his bad karma finally hits he would be beaten to a bloody pulp if he was lucky or burnt alive if he wasn't.

Jaune nearly had a baby barf just thinking of the consequences that would have happened if he had not grabbed the scroll in time just before the girl hit send if half the stories she an yang bragged about their father was true...

The prison walls would never be enough.

Hell even Bubba, his fictional cellmate rapist would probably take pity on him if that was his fate.

All the while he was having a mini panic attack over his mortality, Ruby was whipping her jizz stained face like nothing that just happened or was said was weird.

Jaune closed his eyes trying to block out those thoughts, he knew thinking too much about it would only get people to notice him unraveling more an more, it was the main reason he bothered going on this "team outing ", to get his mind off things for a day, a yes it did work for a while, getting chased by rabid fanboys was definitely a change of pace, but now that he had time to sit down an collect his thoughts his mind kept on reminding him the grim price his actions would cost him.

It's funny, after everything he's done you would think his conscience wouldn't be this strong if anything it's gotten even more powerful by the day.

Hopefully he could at least block out his thoughts with a few pancakes of his own, oh who was he kidding,he thought to look over to the ginger-haired girl on the other side of the booth shovel several pancakes down her throat at once from he mountain of food while demanding to a terrified waiter for more.

He was lucky if he even got a teaspoon of maple syrup by the time Nora was full.

Seriously though, who was paying for all this?

CHING*

He heard the door chime behind him as new customers entered the building, like all the other times he ignored it in favor of focusing all of his mind power on self-pity.

"Oh look it's Jaune a Nora, I didn't know you guys ate here too!",chirped a happy voice that made Jaune's eyes widen head whip around to confirm his worries, at the door was the very girl he was trying to not think about ruby rose.

Next to the girl was her partner the resident ice queen, Weiss Schnee, said girl in contrast to her partner had a frown of her face the second she stepped into the building as if she would rather be anywhere else then here.

But he didn't really notice that what he did notice with his nerves heart skipping a few beats was Ruby zipping with her super speed over to his table an sat uncomfortably close him with her practically sitting on his lap an smiling up at him excitedly as if she was waiting to uses.

He was almost reminded of his dog back home.

"r-uby wha-t are you doing here" he stammered out as the girl's leg under the table was playfully intertwining with his, if you didn't know better you could mistake them for an adorable young couple.

Not a sex offender and a clueless girl who doesn't understand the effects her maturing body had this close to a hormonal teenaged boy.

Said girl who didn't realize that by constantly shifting on his lap to get a better seat she was practically grafting the shape of her incredibly soft ass on his now hard as a rock member under his straining jeans.

"oh..I. I'm just hanging with wises today is all, I thought a quick bite to eat would be nice so we stopped here" she said a little nervously suddenly getting shy an not meeting his eyes.

She was lying, he could tell easily, Ruby was terrible at it even simple lie's ended the same way with her suddenly becoming skittish an nervous.

What wasn't she telling him?

Jaune gritted his teeth as the feeling of dread washed over in his chair he looked over to her white-haired partner who had finally walked over to their table an with her ever-present look of disgust sat down next to Nora who finally took a pause at eating to notice the new arrivals.

"ouh, eey uuby weez! "she said with her mouthful sending bits of crumbs flying, swallowing she smiled at them, "you guys come here too!that's great!, I was worried it was just gonna be a boring day with just old jaune-jaune here but now that you guys are here it'll be way better!"

"so what type of pancakes do you like Weiss?, I didn't know you were a pancake person, I thought you would be more of a bagel girl, haha I guess everyone loves pancakes! so which if your favorite, blueberry, vanilla,raisinsstrawberrychocolatechip-"

the girl was cut off due to her leaning tower of food finally falling over avalanching her on her side of the table leaving everyone else grateful for the silence.

Thank oum

Now that Nora was distracted eating her was out of her own tomb, he finally noticed the spiteful glare Weiss was sending in his direction, he had to mentally force himself not to flinch under her look of contempt.

A part of him tried to reason that she had already looked upset when she walked in, It didn't necessarily mean she knew what was really going on between him an Ruby...

Oh, the hell was he kidding!, he was boned he knew it, all that was left now was to just confess an hope Bobba didn't turn out to be real!.

He opened his mouth to finally admit his crimes an hopefully get a fair trail only to get interrupted before he could start.

"Weiss stop pouting, I said I was sorry" the girl sitting on his lap whined at her partner who just kept on her glare which Jaune now realized wasn't on him but was on Ruby the whole time.

She was mad at Ruby, not him!

Man how in the hell did that work? usually people get mad at the molester, not the victim... Unless.

"well excuse me for still being peeved after having my perfect day ruined by my oh so competent leader", the girl said with

obvious sarcasm.

She didn't know.

In fact from the looks of it, the girl was so focused on Ruby she didn't even seem to notice he was there much less being used as a seat.

Ruby reached over the table an slammed her hand down in front of Weiss causing the table to shack a bit an force Jaune to think about his dead grandmother.

Why may you ask? cause if he didn't the position Ruby was in on his lap would have made if damn near impossible for his 'little jaune' to go down.

"I told you it wasn't my fault!, a look I'm making up for it right now!" the redhead shouted only succeeding in making her momentarily surprised partner glare right back at.

"wasn't you're fault?!, you got me banned from the only decent spa in vale!an really, THIS is you're way of making up for the humility you caused, by taking me to some 2 star dinner that probably never passed a health inspection, honestly if this is it then you're not even trying! " the Schnee's shouted with equal force slamming her own hands on the table.

"chips an crackers Weiss! " ruby. Cursed in frustration, "it's the best I could do short notice ok! could you get off my back!"

"only after you admit you were in the wrong"

"it was a flipping accident you know it! "if ruby wasn't so angry she would probably be scared her dad would somehow hear her use so many bad words, but she was angry dang it!.

"You assaulted the manger!"

"he tried to take my precious baby away! " she was clear eluding to her beloved crescent rose, lord knows she hardly went anywhere without it.

"it's a spa, you dunderhead! weapons aren't allowed!I swear how you managed to turn what should have been a simple day at the spa into a one sided shoot out is beyond me! do you have any idea how badly this reflexes on the team if our leader keeps causing trouble publicly!" Weiss reprimanded feeling nothing but irritation with the girl's constant lack of responsibility, she may not agree with her father's way of thinking 100 present of the time but a Schnee's need to preserve their image was practically Ingrained into her DNA.

A having to hold back your 15-year-old team leader from nearly cleaving a man's hand off for merely enforcing the rules did not paint a good image for her, team RWBY a beacon by proxy.

If ruby looked upset before she was definitely not happy now with being spoken down to by Weiss like a child, "I don't see what the big deal is Hunter's we need to have weapons on us at all times incase grim invade!" she argued.

"there were no grim! " Weiss countered easily.

"but what if they were, what would you of done then huh?!" ruby defended.

"use my scroll to contact my locker like everyone else" the heiress reasoned gesturing to the scroll in her hand as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"w-whatever, I still say having your weapon on you at all times is important, isn't that right Jaune!" the girl said smirking, knowing for a fact that jaune would take her side an defend her when she needed him.

..."Jaune? " she turned around to see why he wasn't hoping to her defense only to see the seat was empty.

Xxxxxxx

with Jaune.

He had to get away.

No, as much as he wanted to outright fleeing the dinner was out of the question, it would lead to too many raised brows if he did and he was already a stuttering wreak in most sensitive conversations.

So he chose to slip away into the storage room while Ruby was having her shouting match with Weiss, even now he could still hear them go at it as he sat down on some boxes inside the very spacious storage room.

He just needed time to think, a being in the same room as them was not doing anything good for his already jumbled mind, especially Ruby, just feeling the girls lower body pressed on his lap made him have nothing but impure thoughts about her the entire time, how sweet her strawberry scented hair smelt, how warm an soft her tiny body felt on his rigid one an most of all...how the only separating him from entering her was just a few lays on clothing.

Even now his still had that moment edged into his mind, how if they had just been anywhere else alone it would be so easy, so fucking easy to get her to-

NO!

That's wrong! really fucking wrong! he shouldn't be thinking this, any of this!.Ruby wasn't some whore, she was- IS an innocent little girl, for fuck's sake she still doesn't even realize what's girls going on!, if he even has a soul he needs to stop this..this SICKNESS right now!.

Before. Before it was too late an... He did something he couldn't reverse, something, not even his lifetime punishment could ever make up for.

Jaune gripped his knuckles white feeling the self-loathing start to overtake his lust.

He had long since been pushing aside his better judgment for far too long, it was time do the right thing an confess... Maybe that will save his soul.

He was about to get up off the boxes to try an exit through the door only for it to be pushed open from the other side by a very upset looking ruby who looked at him surprised, she must not have expected for him to be there as well.

"Jaune?, I thought you left, I looked around and couldn't find you," the reaper said closing the door behind her noticing how stiff Jaune looked as if he wanted to get something off his chest.

"I.. I.. Needed a breather Is all,..things were getting kinda hectic out there with you an Weiss", the very mention on the white-haired heiress whipped away any smile an replaced it with a small frown.

"ugh!, I just don't know what her problem is!, I try making it up to her she goes an yells at me!,then miss moody pants just ups a walks off to the bathroom to 'calm herself down' right when I'm putting down some really good points!,uugh!, I'm just sick of it you know "She said as she sat down on one of the boxes next to his with annoyed huff an arms folded.

He had no clue what to say to that a knew next to nothing on how to fix confrontations between teenaged girls, hell he couldn't even get his own sisters to stop arguing when they really got into it, in all honesty, the best thing for Jaune to do in this situation was to just shut up.

Yet despite knowing this his mouth still acted without his brains permission.

"what a bitch"

he clamped his mouth shut with both hands the second those words left his mouth eyes wide at what he just said.

He didn't mean it!.it was just a slip of the tongue, he didn't think badly of Weiss if his life wasn't a madhouse of drama he knew for a fact he would have probably tried asking her out several times by now. So many things were happening him just. He just wasn't thinking right an said the first thing at the top of his mind.

An, as a result, a wide-eyed Ruby gaped at him in shock, he fully expected to be reprimanded, Ruby wasn't the type of girl to let things like that just slip by, more than once had he seen the girl force Yang to put money in a swear jar just for harmless words like crap or damn.

"heh, I guess your right" Ruby nodded tilting her head in thought.

What.

"stupid female-dog Weiss," the girl said grinning a bit at her version of the profanity.

What

"stupid un-grateful b-bit-ch" she stammered out feeling her cheeks flushed her innocent smile slowly morph into a mischievous one as she fired off a few more variants of that one profanity.

she didn't know why but the naughty feeling she got talking about her partner like this behind her back made her stomach tingle like she was getting away with stealing cookie jars an no one would catch her.

Ordinarily she would never say any of this out loud, even in her own mind thoughts like these were heavily restricted from years of strict yet loving parenting,she was always seen as the baby of the family an knew for a fact that if Yang or her father ever heard her she would get a really bad scolding.

After all, she was just a little kid to them...to Weiss and probably Blake too. No one actually took her seriously as a team leader much less an equal peer, like a grown up.

nothing new really, even back home in Patch most of the people there just referred to her as yang's baby sister and passed her off as the plus one of any social engagement.

But She wasn't a baby anymore dang it! , She drank milk!.

Maybe not the best time to bring that up.

She felt a shift next to her a noticed Jaune had laid down on the boxes with one hand covering his face shaking his head while rubbing his temple.

She smiled a little at him wondering what he could be thinking about, she didn't know why but she hoped it was about her for some reason, she had been thinking about him a lot lately, especially after every time she had an argument with Weiss about "the proper way a leader should act".

Being around him felt nice, when she was alone with him playing their game she felt so good, not just her body when it was his turn but also..about herself.

It was as if whenever he touched her the way only he knew how she could forget everything else bothering her an just let him take the lead even if it felt weird or uncomfortable when he first started.

He never yelled at her when she messed up, never called her a dunce for not already knowing what to do an constantly praised her while they played for every little thing she did that he said he liked. He made her feel good. Almost special even.

In her eyes Jaune was the only one who treated her like an equal, like what she thought mattered, she felt so comfortable around him like there was nothing left to hide. What would be the point anyway, he'd already seen every part of her, even places only her and a doctor was allowed to touch.

She trusted him heard was thankful for him... She l-

"Jaune" the girl spoke to him pulling him out of his thoughts, he was mentally replying how he had managed to screw up so badly in life when she called his name.

"Yeah," he answered will little energy.

"I.i..wanna play the game, right now right here," Ruby said patting over to the far larger boxes that could easily support both their weight.

"what?!, but t-" Jaune didn't think his heart could take much more of these shocking surprises, dodging the girl's requests were already hard at beacon but HERE in a dinner!.

"it'll be reeally quick I promise!, I just.. wanna feel you right now, I can't explain it but.. I wanna feel you... Down here" she pleaded pointing to hidden valley under her skirt.

She didn't even wait for him to answer as let her red skirt fall revealing her pink undies,"so. It's your turn"

Jaune swallowed hard as his eyes instantly darted downwards, but managed to pull his eyes away an look her in the eyes "I..Ruby nows not the best time an..an besides I think. I think we should stop-"

"I've really had a hard day" she spoke cutting him off," doing this with you would really cheer me up, it's like my favorite game in the world, just for a little bit is all I'm asking," she said pulling off her shoes an soaks.

Jaune stammered as he watched her every move as she stripped herself down to only her underwear "Ruby this isn't right i..this whole thing is-"

"jaune,just..for me"

"...b-ut this is..you don't"

His ramblings died in his throat as she laid down on one of the bigger boxes legs spread panties pulled away, completely displaying herself to him "make..me feel good jaune.. please "

Whatever man on this planet that had the will to resist this girl before him was certainly NOT Jaune arc,with the last of his restraint blown away Jaune crawled over to her on top of the boxes an stared at her half naked form with a look of poorly hunger,he wanted her badly, in the most carnal way a man could want woman, if it wasn't for the fact that his pants were still on he knew he would already have crossed his final line an forced himself inside of her taking away her innocence forever.

For now his lust was more concerned with making the girl moan into his mouth as he licked away deep into her pink folds relishing in the feeling hearing each one of her squeaks give him, it was like a drug, the dominance he felt, the control he had over her, to know that right now right then she was HIS an no one else got to lay claim to her.

In the very back on his skull like always what was left of his rational mind screamed at the top of its lungs for him to stop, that it wasn't too late, that he could go back to how things were an make things right.

He ignored it, which was slowly becoming easier, especially when he had an adorable 15-year-old moaning out his name with her creamy legs wrapped around his head begging his to go poor girl was practically in tears when he suddenly complied an stuck his tongue down further into her.

She never felt so good!.

Jaune knew she was about to cum could feel her legs tighten around his head her back start to arch as she subconsciously bucked her hips into his face until she let her massive released take her. The first time she did this he felt disgusted an wanted nothing more than to whip his face an mouth out with soap a shame.

But now, this far into his hormonal haze where right an wrong didn't matter.

He licked her down to the last drop.

Her legs gave out an sagged on his shoulders as she was breathing heavily now with her face completely red an eyes droopy pulling up from her snatch he couldn't help the perverted tingle he got looking at her childish face become so ravaged,she even had that droopy smile on that turned him on every time he saw it.

He wanted her.

He climbed over her an forced her head up to look him in the glassy grey eyes meaning his slightly dilated blue eyes.

He reached over an cupped her cheek enjoying the fact that the girl was practically nuzzling his palm as he ran his hand through strands of her hair that were partly cover her face.

She was panting, red as a cheery an looked like she was gonna faint just from his tender touch as she smiled weakly up at him.

He would be a dirty liar if he said she wasn't beautiful right this moment.

He would fucking hate himself forever after today but.

She didn't even flinch when Jaune pulled up her right leg an throw away the underwear wrapped around it. he slowly unbuttoned an pulled down his jeans leaving his white boxers the only thing separating their privates.

Not for long.

"j-aune" she moaned out feeling tingles up her spine as his cock rubbed up against her while still trapped in his underwear. She looked up to him for an explanation of what he was about to do but all she got was the same look of hunger. Like a beast who had waited far too long for its meal, it almost scared her but she quickly reminded herself that this was jaune, he would never hurt her, all he ever did was make her feel good, maybe this was just another part of the game.

This was it, he was gonna finally do it, cross his final line an go somewhere he could never come back from. Her eyes looked so trusting like she had already submitted herself to him, his instincts were telling him to stop stalling a claim her already which he was fully inclined to listen to while in this state of mind.

So why didn't he?

He clearly wanted it, he couldn't remember a time when he was harder, his boxers were already stained wet from just being in contact with girls soaked pussy, proof (in his hazed mind) that she at least physically wanted it too.

So what was holding him back?.

"ruby" he croaked out as his hungry eyes gave way to some of his self-control, it was just the little spark of it that remained he knew it wouldn't last long but in its last moment's it clawed at whatever it could to keep the rest of him at bay while it made it's last attempt to stop himself.

"ye-ah" she breathed rubbing herself slightly on whatever it was hidden under Jaunes underwear.

"I.. If we continue. W-ere gonna get in a lot of trouble if we get found out" he breathed loving way her inexperienced hips rolled against him, fogging up his mind even faster.

"s-so I just want you to know now t-hat. Your not. Your not a bad person. I-i am" he said biting his lip an using the sting of pain to keep control.

"jaune I don't know w-what's going on anymore. But If it means we're gonna keep doing things like this. Then. I trust you... " she whispered to him with all the honesty she could muster.

That was the straw that broke the camels back, Jaune lost all reason or feeling of guilt as he pulled off his boxers allowing his lower half to spring free an slap against her pink folds.

The first contact nearly made his cum that very moment as his entire body tingle the same could have been said about her as the girl couldn't have gotten any redder as she felt with new levels of pleasure when his cock head started rubbing up an down her moist lips searching for the hole that would end her virginity a cement Jaunes seat in hell.

Only for the door to open

Jaune immediately snapped out of his haze as he stared at the door in absolute horror as felt as though his chest was being crushed by the weight of the ocean.

Standing in the doorway was his wide-eyed red-haired teammate.

Nora valkery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: well... Fuck.

No seriously how in the hell does one react to all this, find out next time!

Also, I won't be making chapters as long as this, I realized that you guy REALLY love the fic an are OK with shorter chapters, so from now on I'm gonna make them smaller.

This way people will get a new chapter every week or so, later!

Please help support me at P a Treon . Com (slash) Kingunderdog


End file.
